1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an image display apparatus having a vacuum container, an inside of which is maintained under a high vacuum state.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus using a vacuum container, such as vacuum fluorescent display (VFD) or surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED), has getters in the container to maintain the inside of the vacuum container under a high vacuum state.
Generally, there are evaporable type and non-evaporable type getters. Either type of getter requires activation in an exhaust process for exhausting gas in the vacuum container before sealing the container.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-508586 discloses a method for locally irradiating the getters with light energy for the activation.